This invention relates generally to a construction device and more particularly to a removable platform for use on a building under construction.
During the construction of a building such as a concrete building, it is necessary to erect many concrete forms prior to the pouring of the concrete floors for the building. After the concrete sets, the forms are dismantled and must then be removed to one of the upper floors. On the upper floors they are then set up ready to be used for pouring the next succeeding floor.
In moving the concrete forms from one floor to another, prior art construction methods would use a large, heavy, wooden platform which would be fastened to the inside of the building and would have a cantilevered section outside of the building. The construction workers would then place the concrete forms on the outside of the platform where an exterior crane would be used to pick up the forms and remove them to the upper floors.
The prior art method hereinbefore described has disadvantages from several standpoints. First the construction workers were required to walk on the platform that was cantilevered outside of the building, resulting in dangerous working conditions. Second the platform was large and bulky and could not be easily moved into and out of the building whenever it was to be repositioned to another floor.